


it had to be you

by estrella30



Category: One Direction, Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estrella30/pseuds/estrella30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for this prompt at the nick/harry prompt post:</p><p>Harry goes to Nick with his questions about being sexually attracted to guys. Like, "How do you know if what you're feeling for your mate is, er, romantic?" Nick assumes Harry is asking because he's attracted to someone else (augh, okay Louis) and tries to answer Harry's questions honestly and gently. He's surprised when Harry barrels into him and kisses him and ruts all over him because omg what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it had to be you

**Author's Note:**

> more feelings than porn, but that's pretty much how I roll.
> 
> thanks to crucios for the beta and britpick!

“So I’ve a question for you,” Harry says around a mouthful of sandwich. 

Nick makes an encouraging sound in his throat as he eats a forkful of pasta and waves his free hand in a _come on, spit it out_ motion when Harry doesn’t say anything else. They’re sat at a small outdoor café having drinks and dinner, and Harry sighs and pushes the sunglasses from his face back onto his head to hold the hair away from his eyes. 

“It’s a bit stupid,” he mumbles. 

Nick grins. “I’m shocked.”

Harry laughs a little at that and tosses a balled up napkin at Nick’s head. “Piss off,” he says. “I’m serious.”

“All right, all right,” Nick says, but he pushes his plate to the side and gets ready to listen to whatever Harry has to say. He’s fairly sure it’s going to be fascinating; nearly everything about Harry is.

“So, okay,” Harry says and takes a deep breath. He fiddles with the straw in his drink for a moment then looks up and Nick is struck again by how lovely Harry is. His eyes are so green and the wind is blowing his hair around a bit and he’s so beautiful that sometimes it’s hard for Nick to look at him for too long. He seems to be hedging though, like he’s worried or anxious, so Nick reaches across the table and puts his hand on top of Harry’s and squeezes. 

“Right,” Harry says and grins. “So I was just wondering what I should do, or, like, what your advice would be if I seem to be…fancying someone. A mate of mine, I mean.”

And, oh. “All right,” Nick says. He squeezes Harry’s hand again before pulling his own away to grab his drink because this is a good one. “And I’m assuming he doesn’t know how you feel, yeah?”

“I’m fairly sure not,” Harry says. His mouth is tipped down at the corners and he huffs out a frustrated sounding breath. “I keep trying to do things or say things so he might figure it out but nothing’s working. I don’t know if I’m doing something wrong or what,” he says, and Nick has to laugh a little at that. 

“Some blokes can be rather dim,” Nick says. Harry laughs a little and shakes his head. He pushes the rest of his sandwich away and hunches forward so he can drop his voice, and Nick gets it; this is big and while they’re kind of hidden where they’re sitting they are still in public. Nick slides his chair closer so they’re next to each other instead of across and Harry flashes him a grateful grin.

“Thanks,” Harry mutters. Nick squeezes the nape of Harry’s neck and Harry leans in even closer. “It’s just – we’ve been friends for a while, me and…this mate of mine, and I just don’t know what I should do or say. Or if I should do or say _anything_ really.”

“Well do you think he’d have a problem with it?” Nick asks. He knows most of Harry’s friends are fairly open-minded but Nick wouldn’t be surprised if Harry were concerned. “Do you know that he fancies blokes?”

Harry nods. “He does, yeah. No,” he adds and looks up so he’s looking straight at Nick and all Nick can think is how amazing Harry is; how brave. Nick thinks back to himself at eighteen and knows he never would have been able to tell a good friend that he was fancying them – hell, Nick doesn’t know if he’d have the nerve to do it now. “I’m more worried about us as mates,” Harry continues. “I mean, I’d hate to do something and tell him and then have him know and then it ruins our friendship or something.”

Nick rubs a hand over his mouth and nods back. “Ahh. So it’s a close friend then, yeah?” and when Harry agrees it’s as if a flash goes off over Nick’s head and he thinks: _Louis_. 

All of a sudden things make loads more sense, because of _course_ Harry doesn’t want to ruin things with him and Louis. They’re best friends and band mates and lived together and tour together and spend more time with each other than most couples Nick knows. At least Nick knows who it is, though, and now he can maybe try and help Harry a little better because Nick knows Harry and knows Louis and if that’s who Harry fancies...well, Nick can’t really imagine Louis saying no. 

“Well, young Harold, I think what you need to do in this situation is just buck up and tell him,” Nick says firmly.

Harry leans back in his seat. He pulls the sunglasses from his head and slips them on and Nick already misses the fact that he can’t see Harry’s eyes. Harry shakes his fringe back but Nick knows by now that that’s just Harry stalling and Nick sips his drink; he’ll give Harry all the time that he needs.

“You really think so,” Harry finally answers, and Nick nods.

“I do. Have a big heartfelt discussion one day about your gross _feelings_ ,” Nick teases. “Grab him and snog him senseless, whatever it takes. I just think that if you’re already feeling like this then trying to hide it will just make it worse in the end. You’ll never stop thinking about it and you’ll start resenting him and that’s not fair to him, yeah? For you to be cross about feelings he knows nothing about.”

“I know,” Harry says and sighs. “I was thinking that too. I just, I don’t want to mess things up but I don’t know if I can keep on the way we’ve been going and not let him know. Do you really think it’ll be all right?” His voice is hopeful and Nick’s heart clenches hard in his chest. 

“I think it’ll be brilliant, yeah,” Nick says softly. He grabs Harry’s hand and squeezes it again. “You’re…it’s very easy to fancy you, Harry,” he says. It’s easier to say out loud than Nick thought it would be. “As much as I hate to admit it.”

“Aww.” Harry laughs and kicks Nick’s foot under the table. 

Nick rolls his eyes and tries to cover up his feelings with bravado. He’s fairly good at that by now. “I mean, not by me, of course. I think you’re horrible. I just mean for the rest of the general public.”

Harry barks out a loud laugh and covers his mouth with his hand. “Piss _off_ ,” he says, and Nick laughs and finishes his drink.

*

Nick is stood in his kitchen chopping peppers and onions for a stir fry when he hears the front door being unlocked and Harry’s keys hitting the table in the hall. 

“In here,” Nick calls as he finishes his cutting and slides all the vegetables into a pan on top of the hob. 

Harry is quiet when he comes into the kitchen. That’s the first thing that Nick notices. Usually when Harry comes over he bounds into Nick’s flat talking about every single thing that’s happened since the last time they saw each other, his hands flying through the air as he tells each story in sometimes excruciating detail. The peppers and onions hiss and pop in the pan and Nick turns around, the smile falling from his face when he sees how _serious_ Harry looks. He has a split second to think: _What on earth could have happened?_ before it hits him. 

Louis. Harry probably spoke to Louis and from his tight frown to the way the skin around his eyes is pinched and tired Nick figures it probably didn’t go as well as Harry would have hoped. Nick is so confused because he can’t imagine anyone shooting Harry down – is Louis blind as well as mentally challenged? – but he flips the knobs and turns the hob off anyway because this could be bad.

“Harry,” he says quietly, “You all right?”

“Nick,” Harry says, and Nick makes a comforting sound in his throat because he can do this; Nick understands heartbreak and wanting someone you can’t have better than anyone and he’s Harry’s friend. He can hug Harry and feed him tea and let him cry all over Nick’s jumper for the rest of the night if that’s what Harry needs. 

Which is why he’s completely confused when Harry surges forward and fists his hands in Nick’s shirt and kisses him. 

Nick flails a little, his hands flapping in the air before coming to settle on Harry’s shoulders because Harry is on him, crowding him back against the counter and curling his hands around Nick’s arms. Harry pulls him in close and holds tight as if he’s afraid Nick will try and get away and the idea of that is so insane, so preposterous Nick almost laughs against Harry’s ridiculous mouth.

“Is this okay?” Harry asks, and oh my god, is he actually asking Nick to _rate_ him? Like, on a scale of one to I think I need to go kill myself how good was I at kissing you? Because if that’s the case Nick is going to have to have some serious talks with Harry about the boundaries of their friendship. 

Nick pulls away then but Harry doesn’t let him go far. He hooks his fingers into the beltloops of Nick’s jeans and touches his mouth to Nick’s neck, the edge of his jaw, the shell of his ear. “Uhm, yeah,” Nick says thickly. “Very good technique.”

Harry laughs and stomps on his foot playfully. “Don’t be a twat. I mean is it okay. Like, that it’s you.”

“That it’s me for what?” Nick is so confused. All he knows is he was making a stir fry and now Harry is kissing him in the kitchen and talking in riddles. 

“Oh my god,” Harry says and groans a little. He takes Nick’s face in his hands and angles his head so he’s kissing Nick hard, his tongue slicking over Nick’s lips into his mouth and Nick feels like he’s on fire; like his body is burning up from the inside out. “ _Tell him_ you said, so I’m telling you. _Grab him and snog him senseless_ you said, so that’s what I’m _doing_ and you’re still not _getting it_.”

And wait, what—“What?” Harry leans back and he looks cross now so Nick backtracks. “I mean, I thought Louis—“

“What the bloody hell does _Louis_ have to do with anything!” Harry near shouts.

“Well he’s the one you fancy, isn’t he?” Because Nick knows that. He _figured it out_. Except maybe it’s possible he didn’t actually figure anything out, if the look on Harry’s face is anything to go by. He looks exasperated and amused and so _fond_.

“No, Nick,” Harry says slowly. “I don’t fancy Louis.” He watches Nick patiently and Nick can tell when Harry realizes Nick gets it because all of a sudden he looks unsure again. “This isn’t going to mess anything up, is it? I mean, I don’t know how you feel about, well, me and stuff and I guess—“

Nick cuts him off then with a kiss of his own because he wants to, and he’s not going to be shown up by Harry, and most importantly, because he _can_. 

“Oh,” Harry says as his lips curve in a sweet smile over Nick’s mouth. “So I guess you’re okay that it’s you then?” he says, and Nick grins because yeah. “Very okay.”

 

-end-


End file.
